


Soul Mates in Thedas

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Dorian Pavus and Harry Potter are soul mates and share dreams together as part of the soul mate connection but cannot properly be together as they literally live in separate worlds. One day Harry is betrayed by the wizarding world and sent through the Veil, he ends up in the Fade. Dorian while helping the Inquisitor at Adamant gets taken to the Fade and finds Harry trapped there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Age
> 
> Author's Notes: I've been playing Dragon Age Inquisition lately and this idea for a crossover fic came to me . I have no beta reader for this so far so all mistakes or typos you find are all mine. If anyone wants to become my beta reader for this fic please ask me in a comment . I hope everyone likes the first chapter! Pairing is Dorian Pavus/Harry Potter .

Acquiring a soulmate was something that happened to mages and could happen at anytime during a mage's life, at any age after they reach the age of 18 years old. It didn't happen to all mages so it wasn't something to be relied when searching for a romantic life partner but when it did happen the individual would find out about their soul mate by experiencing dreams of them. In the dreams the soul mates couldn't touch each other physically but they could talk, see each other and remember each dream quite clearly as though it had happened in the waking world. Both soul mates would receive the dreams no matter where in the world that they lived and the dreams would only stop if one of them died or once the individuals first met in person.

Dorian Pavus, at the age of 30 years old, first received his first soulmate dream 3 months before meeting the Inquisitor. His soulmate was a man, much to his intense relief, and was another magic user but lived literally in a completely different world than Dorian. His soulmate was a man named Harry Potter and in Dorian's own opinion Harry was the most beautiful man Dorian had ever met.

Harry was a 25 year old man with messy black hair, beautiful emerald coloured eyes behind a pair of black , round glasses and on his forehead he had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt . Harry's right hand was littered with scars of words that were in a language that Dorian didn't understand, but Harry had told him that translated the words said "I must not tell lies". Harry had a slender but slightly muscled body and was of average height.

Dorian and Harry had both since first experiencing the shared dreams gotten to know each other and both had quickly developed genuine romantic feelings for the other. Dorian told Harry about his world and Harry would tell Dorian about the world that he lived in. They had even promised each other they one day they would figure out a way for the both of them to really be together.

One day however the dreams stopped completely and Dorian after a whole month of not experiencing the dreams knew that something was very wrong but he simply refused to believe that his soul mate could possibly be dead. He was certain that if Harry had died that he would definitely know …. Harry was his soul mate …He would be able to feel it.

When Dorian went with the Inquisitor, Cole, Solas, Hawke and the Grey Warden Alistair to Adamant they got sucked into a Fade rift. On this certain trip to the Fade he would learn that Harry was in fact not dead after all.

5 years after Harry Potter had defeated the dark wizard Lord Voldemort and had helped capture and imprison the remaining Death Eaters ,Harry was trapped in a place called the Fade. He had found himself there after having being forced to enter through the mysterious magical artifact known as the Veil of Death.

Harry had been betrayed by the wizarding world, the world that he had grown up in. It had been a precaution …. the majority of the wizarding world believed that he was now the most powerful wizard alive and so had turned on him so he wouldn't become the next Dark Lord. There had been no trial and none of his friends had been on his side either. In this Harry was alone.

No one really knew what would happen to Harry once he would go through the Veil, the Veil was a mysterious magical artifact that the Unspeakables even today had very little knowledge of. All they really knew was that people had disappeared through it to never come back out and that there had been reports of people who had suffered losses hearing strange voices coming from the Veil itself.

Harry wasn't allowed to keep his wand when he been pushed through the Veil, just like prisoners sent to Azkaban it had been snapped. Harry was left without a way to defend himself from whatever would be waiting inside the Veil and it both angered and scared him.

Harry felt scared as right after he entered the Veil he turned around to find that the way he had entered had automatically closed up behind him, it had apparently been a one-way entrance and there was now nothing there. Harry was now trapped.

The wizard fell to his knees, unshed tears in his green eyes as he saw the way he had entered now gone. A mixture of emotions was inside him misery…betrayal …shock …anger…fear…but he pushed them all down so he could focus on trying to find a way out of the situation he now found himself forced in. However even though he thought this he couldn't stop the tears that fell down his cheeks, he had been betrayed by those who he had cared for and betrayed by the world that he had grown up in . He had saved them all from Voldemort and had helped put away the remaining Death Eaters in prison so the war wouldn't be started up again in Voldemort's name and now they had rewarded him with betrayal…. imprisonment in a strange magical artifact that would probably end up getting him killed.

Silent tears soon turned into sobs of anguish and misery. He had expected nothing less of the majority of the wizarding world …the public had always been so quick to turn on him before …but Ron …Hermione…the Weasleys …. He had trusted them and they had been like family to him. He would have gladly died for them with no regrets if he had to…and yet they hadn't been on his side when he had needed them. It was too much.

When Harry had stopped crying, he was suddenly aware of some noise …the sounds of growling and hissing reached his ears, it sounded like it was nearby…. somewhere behind him.

Harry wiped his eyes hurriedly and he looked around him almost desperately for some kind of weapon to use against whatever kind of enemy he would be facing.

Harry found himself drawn towards a staff and felt his magical core reacting to it.

The staff was made out of what appeared to be iron and at the end there seemed to be flames coming off of it.

Harry channeled his magic into the staff and he muttered a simple light spell just to test it out at first, muttering "Lumos" and directing the staff in front of him. Instantly light appeared at the end of the staff replacing the flames for a moment and at seeing that the object could be used for magic an overwhelming feeling of relief flooded his insides.

He wouldn't be defenseless after all, he could just use this staff as a wand.

Harry gave a nod of approval to himself and cautiously approached the sounds that he could hear, with something to use to fight with now he could attempt to survive this place he had been forced into. He refused to give up just yet …. he wouldn't! He would survive and find a way out.

Though Harry didn't know it as it turned out he didn't really feel the need for sleep anymore, a month had passed by. Harry survived with using various spells, different kinds of spells for different kind of enemies, as well as placing protective spells on himself to help avoid attracting the attention of the really dangerous monsters. Thankfully in this place Harry didn't require food or drink to survive…but unfortunately because he didn't sleep anymore, he couldn't dream anymore either.

No more dreams of Dorian Pavus, his soul mate who lived in another world.

After a while of being trapped, probably after the first couple of weeks Harry had noticed that his magic had seemed to have changed. There was more power to his magical core …he could feel it, though elemental spells had changed the most it was quite alarming to him. His normal spells still retained the same level of power they had before he had entered the Veil but elemental spells had become overwhelmingly powerful now.

It seemed that Harry could also perform wandless magic quite effortlessly now as well…. even non-verbal magic was easy to him now . One day he had temporarily lost his staff and without thinking he summoned it to him. It had worked, afterwards he had even tested this out with other different spells without using his staff and each and every time he did so he was successful as well.

It wasn't just Harry's magic itself that from being inside the Veil affected Harry but Harry himself as well, Harry was now more vigilant than ever before, always looking over his shoulder, always scared and listening carefully for any enemies that might attack. He had also become scared that he would never have the soul mate dreams with Dorian again.

Harry's appearance had also changed slightly, his clothes were clean from cleaning spells but they were torn. His green eyes, though they had always been a beautiful bright green now seemed to glow brightly whenever he used his magic.

One day the area in the Fade that Harry was in changed and became a lair for a new monster of a demon, a nightmare demon. This change affected not only Harry's surroundings but the demons and corrupt spirits inside the Fade as well. A short time after that Harry was joined in the Fade by other people who had appeared in it…...Harry wouldn't be alone anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Dragon Age
> 
> Author's Notes: I have no beta reader for this so far so all mistakes or typos you find are all mine. I hope everyone likes this chapter!

Dorian Pavus, Mage from Tevinter, looked around him.

Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan, Grey Warden Alistair, Cole, Solas, Hawke and Dorian himself were all in the Fade.

They had been falling from Adamant Fortress in the Western Approach and they would have all died if not for the quick thinking of the Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan and the anchor on his hand. As they fell Maxwell had opened up a rift and they fell through, once through to the other side they found themselves in the place known as the Fade.

The Fade was completely different to how any one of them had experienced the Fade before, maybe that was because instead of being there through dreams they were there physically.

Dorian tried not think too much about the wonderful dreams that he used to share with his soul mate, not wanting any kind of demon to use Harry against him. He missed Harry…. he wanted him…he needed him…He was in love with him…. but Harry was his soulmate …He was not something to be used by a demon.

They walked through the Fade, heading to where they believed a Fade rift would be. Cole was upset …still. Solas was still making fascinated comments about the Fade …it was a bit annoying considering how everyone else in the group just wanted to get out as soon as they could and were not enjoying the time there at all.

They reached the Divine's spirit, the spirit spoke to them and told them that there was a nightmare demon currently inhabiting this area of the Fade. They would need to retrieve the Inquisitor's missing memories of what had happened at the Chantry and escape as soon as they could.

In a different part of the nightmare demon's lair Harry Potter was wandering around, a mixture of emotions in his eyes. He had no idea how long he had been trapped as he didn't sleep anymore….and because he didn't sleep anymore, he didn't dream either.

Harry missed Dorian…He needed him desperately …. He was scared that he would be trapped behind the Veil forever until he would be killed by demons or spirits and he would never see Dorian again. He clung desperately to the memories of the soul mate dreams he used to have, they alone gave him motivation to keep on going ….to attempt to keep on surviving. He needed to escape and find a way to Dorian, his wonderful and amazing soul mate.

Dorian Pavus was all Harry had left…He just needed to get to him.

Harry still felt the betrayal he had experienced from the wizarding world. He had done everything he was supposed to do, everything the wizarding world had expected him to do …. He had been the hero they had all wanted and yet …he had been thrown away once he was no longer needed.

The wizard currently sat upon a chair he had conjured for himself, his green eyes cast down to the ground. An assortment of protective spells were cast around the area to help protect him against any demons or spirits while he allowed himself a break to rest his legs. When he felt like he should start moving again he undid the wards he had put up in the area and grabbed his staff.

Harry came across some demons that had manifested because of the nightmare demon, the demons had taken the form of dementors. Harry had summoned the Patronus charm and Prongs was taking out whatever dementors they came across. Harry knew that they weren't real dementors but they sure looked and acted like it …. they felt like it…affected Harry close to the same way real dementors would have.

Hours later Harry heard before he saw them a group of men in the area that he had just left, they were fighting some demons and Harry froze when he heard what he thought sounded like Dorian's voice.

A tiny of bit hope filled him when he heard that sexy velvety voice but because of what he had experienced in this horrible place he didn't believe that it could possibly be Dorian.

It was most likely that it was some kind of demon playing on what Harry desperately wanted…Harry wanted to see Dorian again…Hear him again. That was what Harry told himself…. It was just a demon trying to trick Harry to undo all of his protection spells so it could lure him out and probably kill him or possess his body.

There was no way that it could actually be his soul mate…

When the sounds of the men started to get louder and closer to Harry panicked with fear and quickly went up a nearby stairs. However, despite his fear Harry didn't try to get as far as he could away from the men and he remained standing close by. Desperation of wanting to escape winning over his fear, if any one of the men were real living people then maybe they might know of a way out.

Meanwhile while Harry waited around the stairway, protection spells still cast upon himself and keeping an eye out for spirits and demons Dorian was indeed fighting enemies.

"Take that you piece of filth!" he said as he and his companions fought some corrupt spirits.

The next area had been blocked off from them, preventing he and his group from continuing their way through the place that was called the Fade. There was a barrier up that the spirit of the Divine had been working on getting down for them and it was almost down.

It was only a few moments until the barrier came down and when it did the Inquisitor looked to Dorian and his other companions.

"Okay let's go" said Maxwell Trevelyan after he looted a defeated spirit's remains of everything useful.

Dorian and the others followed Maxwell until Cole the spirit of Compassion paused in his walking, clutching onto his large hat.

"There is…. someone in the next area. A man" said Cole in his soft voice. "Have to escape. Need to escape. Need to get to Dorian. I need to see him again, even if it's just one more time. I want to feel his lips on mine…have him touch me and for me to touch him too…"

Dorian stopped completely as he heard Cole's words, his heart hurting, his eyes wide with shock and filled with emotion.

Cole was still speaking but Dorian had stopped listening, instead he was staring at Cole.

"Cole whose thoughts are those that you're hearing?" asked Dorian.

Cole stopped speaking and looked to Dorian, "I don't know him but he…. he knows you Dorian. He needs you. He wants to be with you again and he wants to have those dreams again. Dreams not of the Fade but something. Something else…" Cole stared directly at Dorian, "You…You should go to him Dorian…Heal the hurt. He is scared and still alive but he needs you…He needs his soul mate"

Tears were in Dorian's greyish brown eyes as he soon left the area he was in and went in search of Harry, the others followed not far behind.

It didn't take long for Dorian to find Harry as his soul mate had been waiting for them at the top of the stairs.

Dorian stared at Harry and approached him slowly, not taking his eyes off Harry for even a moment. Harry was staring at him with a mixture of desperate longing, anger, hope and fear in his beautiful green eyes behind a pair of black round glasses.

Harry was wearing clothes from Harry's world which consisted of sneakers, jeans and a long-sleeved button up shirt with the top 2 buttons undone. Harry had more scars now, his shirt was torn and had burn marks on several places on it. He also looked like he had been crying recently, and in his right hand he held onto firmly a staff.

Dorian stepped closer to Harry, needing to comfort him, to embrace him… Kiss him…to save him but Harry backed away quickly in fear.

"No! Stay away from me demon" Harry exclaimed. "Stay! Stay right where you are!"

Dorian did what Harry wanted but at the same time he felt his heart hurt that Harry would react in such a way even though he did understand why.

"Amatus…it's okay. It's me…It's Dorian Pavus"

Harry shook his head, "No... No..You're a demon, stay away from me!"

Suddenly Harry heard movement close by and watched as a bald elf, a blonde-haired man, a dark-haired man, a man with brown hair and some facial scars and a young man wearing a hat joined them.

"There is no reason to be afraid of any one of us, we are not demons or corrupt spirits. You can trust us to help you. We will not hurt you" said the bald elf. "My name is Solas"

Harry hesitated, frowning with distrust, this time backing away from the elf. He eyed each man present, not sure if he should trust any one of them. He stared again at Dorian, wanting badly to believe Solas's words.

"Is he…is he real too?!" Harry asked, pointing at Dorian.

Solas gave a slight nod, "Yes, he is. You have nothing to fear from him...he is not a demon."

Tears gathered in Harry's eyes and fell quickly down his cheeks, he then hesitantly stared again at Dorian before stepping close to him. Harry wasn't sure if he really believed it but he decided that at least for now he would.

Harry then hesitantly brought a pair of trembling hands to the mage's cheeks before capturing the other man's lips in a kiss. Tears gathered in Dorian's eyes as Harry kissed him and though he returned the kiss gladly, he hated that their first kiss shared together was in the Fade.

When they parted Dorian wiped away Harry's tears, and embraced the other man protectively in his arms, arms wrapping themselves around Harry firmly.

Afterwards Harry was introduced to the others, in the group other than Solas and Dorian there was the Grey Warden Alistair, Garrett Hawke, the Inquisitor Maxwell Trevelyan and Cole.

"So, Harry how did you end up trapped in the Fade?" asked Garrett Hawke as they all continued heading for the way out of the Fade.

Harry was quiet for a few moments, the betrayal had only happened a month ago and was still fresh in his mind, he especially didn't feel like explaining what had happened in front of 5 complete strangers. Not only that though but he also didn't want to feel like speaking about it in a place where it was difficult for him to tell what was real and what was not.

"I was betrayed" Harry said simply. "I would rather not discuss it further here if you don't mind. Ask me again once we're out in the real world and I might tell you then"

Harry managed a slight smile when he felt Dorian grab his hand and give it a firm comforting squeeze.

"Oh sure…Okay" said Hawke.

As Harry walked with the others he suddenly froze when he felt the presence of the demons that were manifestations of people's fears again, he sighed and raised his staff again, summoning Prongs.

"What kind of magic is that?" said Solas, fascination in the tone of his voice as they watched the bright Patronus charge at the demons that had come out to attack them.

"Magic from my home world, it's called the Patronus charm." Harry said, deliberately looking away from everyone so they wouldn't see his glowing green eyes.

They continued their way to the very top of the lair of the nightmare demon, Harry helping to fight off enemies that came their way. He was sure that the others had seen his eyes glow during the fights but thankfully they didn't say anything about it. The inquisitor was in the lead, leading them to the top to where he was certain there was a way to escape and there was, only there was the monstrous nightmare demon waiting for them.

After they fought a smaller demon, what happened next happened quickly ...A rift opened up allowing them to escape to Thedas but there was still the nightmare demon.

"I'll fight it, everyone go now!" yelled Hawke.

Harry stared with horror, this man Hawke couldn't take on that thing alone…he'd die.

"But...no you'll…"

Hawke gave a humourless smile to Harry, "Everyone has to die sometime…besides this thing works for Corypheus, it's mine to fight."

Harry looked to Dorian before they both followed the Inquisitor, Solas, Cole and Alistair through the rift to Adamant Fortress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and Dragon Age
> 
> Author's Notes: I hope everyone likes this chapter! I do not have a beta reader for this fanfic yet so all mistakes you find are all mine.

When Dorian, Harry and the rest of the group appeared on the other side of the Fade Rift they all found themselves at Adamant Fortress.

Harry's green eyes widened and emotion filled them when he saw that he was no longer in the Fade.

No longer was he trapped alone in the fade with nothing but demons and spirits.

They had only just appeared on the other side but to Harry it felt…it felt different than the Fade…It felt better than the Fade …. It felt real.

Harry glanced to Dorian and for just a moment maybe more out of just having spent too much time in the Fade he half expected the handsome mage to change into some kind of horrible demon or spirit but when the man remained a man Harry smiled.

Harry felt overwhelming feelings of relief flood through his insides. Harry remained quiet as Maxwell Trevelyan was speaking to some men, it seemed important but he wasn't really paying attention instead he was more focused on Dorian who had grabbed onto his hand only moments before and was grasping onto him firmly as though he was afraid the wizard would disappear.

Suddenly Harry found his head feeling very hot and he soon collapsed, his vision going black.

Dorian caught Harry in his arms as the wizard collapsed, worry for his precious soulmate shining in his eyes as he did so.

Panicked he felt for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he found one.

Dorian put his staff away, also picking up Harry's fallen staff and put that away as well, he then rearranged his hold on Harry in a carrying position.

A worried but determined expression was on the mage's face he directed his gaze to the Inquisitor, "Inquisitor I'm going back to Skyhold" Dorian informed the other man.

Maxwell Trevelyan stared at Dorian and gave an understanding nod to the mage. The man stared from Dorian to the man who the mage was holding protectively in his arms.

"Yes, of course Dorian"

Maxwell turned his attention to Solas, "Solas go with Dorian please"

Solas gave a nod of acknowledgement to the Inquisitor, "Yes, understood Inquisitor"

Hours later Solas , Dorian , Harry and a few other inquisition members travelled in a medic caravan to Skyhold and followed by more inquisition members to protect them .

Solas and Dorian sat by Harry's side who lay on his back , his arms by his sides and eyes closed.

Solas was healing Harry's injuries with Dorian holding onto Harry's scarred hand firmly , his own hands trembling with emotion.

The trip back to Skyhold felt longer than it usually did to Dorian , longer than any other trip ever had before.

Most of Harry's fresh injuries had been minor , though Harry did have new scars that he had acquired in the Fade from more serious injuries. Dorian didn't care about any of Harry's scars , new or old , Harry was still beautiful to him.

Days after Harry had collapsed Dorian wondered worriedly out loud why Harry was still asleep , his injuries were healed….physically there wasn't anything wrong with him anymore.

"Dorian it is possible that Harry is mentally exhausted and is most likely enduring any other side effects from being in the Fade" Solas said, his attention on Dorian. "He has been in the Fade physically for a month, don't be too surprised if he doesn't wake up. No matter how strong a person he may be, it would be some kind of miracle for him to be physically be in the Fade for that long and survive the ordeal"

Dorian glared at the elf, though he knew that it wasn't the elf who he was angry at but rather at the situation itself.

Harry was unconscious and unresponsive to everything that was happening the entire duration of the trip and remained so for 2 months.

It was on a morning when Harry finally woke up he couldn't see anything at first but after feeling around for his glasses for a while he eventually found them and put them on. Harry then sat up and looked around him and saw that he was in some kind of infirmary.

The room fit only 5 beds for patients. There wasn't a lot of light in the room either, though it did appear to be daytime outside the window. There was a couple tables in the room as well as some boxes and barrels. Besides Harry there was 3 other patients in the infirmary beds and the door was shut to give all of them some peace and quiet as they recovered from whatever injuries they had received.

Harry sat upon the bed for a short while, not moving from where he sat as feelings of confusion, fear and cautiousness filled him.

He soon remembered what had happened to him.

The last thing that he could remember was being in a place called the Fade. The Fade was a horrible place, he had no idea for how long he had been there for but there had been demons there…. Spirits…. Things always trying to kill him or trick him into letting them possess his body.

He had been alone …trapped and scared.

Harry never wanted to set foot in that place ever again.

His soul mate Dorian and Dorian's friends had rescued Harry and had brought him through to a different world. He was finally free from the Fade and even if this world was dangerous as well, at least he would be with someone who cared about him.

Harry stared around at the infirmary at his place on the bed, was he in Ferelden now? He wondered to himself but more importantly …. Was he somewhere safe? These thoughts made him feel panicked and soon more panicked thoughts started to fill his head.

Harry continued to sit on the bed for probably 1 or 2 more hours until the door opened and a man entered the room and shut the door quietly behind him.

Harry couldn't help but stare at the man in shock, the man who had entered the infirmary had a face he recognised from all those soul mate dreams. There had been some changes but Harry knew that face….He would know it anywhere… It was Dorian.

It looked like Dorian hadn't bothered to get his hair cut while Harry had been comatose as the handsome mage's black hair was longer now and he had a short beard.

When Dorian saw Harry staring at him he froze and a mixture of emotions filled his eyes and he looked as if he might cry.

"You're awake" Dorian murmured before quickly walking over to Harry's bed and after sitting upon the edge of the bed pulled Harry swiftly into a firm embrace.

Harry was quiet as the mage held onto him but soon he returned the embrace, slowly wrapping his own arms around the other man and holding onto him probably just as tightly as Dorian was.

"I… I was so afraid you weren't going to wake up" said Dorian. "You've been comatose for 2 months…"

"I'm sorry Dorian…" Harry said quietly as tears fell down his face slowly.

Dorian was crying as well and he wiped away Harry's tears before kissing Harry on the lips, a kiss that was slow, chaste and filled with love.

After they broke the kiss, they both held onto each other a while longer before Dorian asked Harry how he was feeling.

"I've been better..." admitted Harry quietly. Harry wore a thoughtful expression for a moment before saying, "I am sort of hungry, is it alright if I have something to eat?"

Dorian gave a nod and he got up off the bed, intending first to inform the infirmary's healer that Harry was awake and then to get the other man something to eat.

"Of course, I'll go get you something...Please wait here and rest" said Dorian.

Harry nodded and then laid back down upon the bed.

Harry waited for a short while until a woman entered the room, Harry felt cautious but he allowed the woman to examine him. A few days later Harry was given permission to leave the infirmary and upon Dorian's suggestion from then on would sleep in the room in Skyhold that Dorian had claimed.  
A couple of days later after Dorian had walked with Harry to the room they would be sharing together they sat down upon the bed side by side.

During the couple days that Harry was in the infirmary after Harry had awoken Dorian had gotten a haircut. Now his beard was gone, his hair was short again and his moustache was back to it's former magnificent glorious self.

"So, what happens now?" Harry asked.

Dorian looked at Harry, glancing beside him, a soft smile on his face as he did so and he placed a hand upon Harry's own hand.

"What do you want to happen?" the mage asked.

Harry was silent for a moment, no one had ever asked or even cared about what he had wanted before.

"I don't know…I guess...date you and spend the rest of my life in this world with you" Harry said quietly. "I...I mean if you want the same…I know we're soulmates but…"

Dorian suddenly put a stop to whatever else Harry was going to say by claiming Harry's lips in a kiss.

Harry felt surprised but he returned the kiss and though the kiss was brief it was filled with love.

"Don't worry Amatus I want the same..." Dorian said.

Harry smiled in relief, "Good..." he said before kissing Dorian again.

The next day Harry awoke hearing a noise nearby to him, opening his eyes and putting on his glasses he saw Dorian wearing mage attire and placing a tray of food upon the bedside table.

"Here I got us breakfast Harry, after we eat I'll give you a tour of Skyhold" said Dorian in a cheerful tone.

Harry smiled and he thanked his soul mate before eating his breakfast with Dorian. After eating the food and drink that Dorian had brought to him Harry dressed in some mage clothes that Dorian gave to him. The clothes had all been personally picked out and bought by Dorian himself. Dorian had turned away from Harry for a short while to give his soulmate some privacy as Harry got dressed.

Once Harry had finished dressing into the mage clothes he had been given by Dorian he went to a full-sized mirror and looked at his appearance.

Harry now wore a long dark blue shirt that had a sort of fashionable sash belt and that had buckled straps along the sleeves. He wore long black pants with a belt and wore boots that did up with buckles and on his hands he now wore fingerless leather gloves.

"Do you like them Harry?" said Dorian who was currently waiting and sitting upon the bed."If it is not to your tastes we will go shopping and I will buy you clothes that you do like"

Harry smiled, "It's fine. Dorian don't worry, I like them"

Harry walked over to where Dorian was waiting and they soon left the room.


End file.
